kancollefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Módulo:ShipData
local Equipment local Formatting = require('Module:Formatting') local Ship local ShipClass = require('Module:ShipClass') local BaseData = require("Module:BaseData") local ShipData = BaseData{ _constructor_module = "Module:Ship", } --Return the full name of the ship. function ShipData:name() local suffix = self:display_suffix() if suffix then return self:base_name() .. " " .. suffix else return self:base_name() end end --Return the unique name of the ship. --Differs from name() for some boss enemies that have a legacy role suffix, --which isn't shown for unique_name(). function ShipData:unique_name() local suffix = self:suffix() if suffix then return self:base_name() .. " " .. self:suffix() else return self:base_name() end end --Return the name of the module containing this ship. --Note: This is pretty iffy. Try not to use it, it's badly defined. function ShipData:module_name() if self._module_name then return self._module_name end return self:base_name() end --The base name of the ship. function ShipData:base_name() return self._name end --The suffix of the ship. Does not include legacy role suffixes. function ShipData:suffix() return self._suffix end --The suffix of the ship. Includes legacy role suffixes. function ShipData:display_suffix() if self._display_suffix ~= nil then return self._display_suffix end return self._suffix end --A group of values passable to Formatting:format_link() to create a wikitext link to this ship. function ShipData:link() if self._page then return self._page, self:unique_name() else return self:unique_name() end end --A group of values passable to Formatting:format_link() to create a wikitext link to the base page of this ship. --E.g. Shigure instead of Shigure Kai Ni. function ShipData:base_link() if self._page then return self._page, self:name() else return self:base_name(), self:name() end end function ShipData:localized_name() return self._localized_name end function ShipData:nick() return self._nick end function ShipData:japanese_name() return self._japanese_name end function ShipData:japanese_nick() return self._japanese_nick end function ShipData:reading() return self._reading end function ShipData:reading_nick() return self._reading_nick end function ShipData:id() return self._id end function ShipData:api_id() return self._api_id end function ShipData:true_id() return self._true_id end function ShipData:rarity() return self._rarity end function ShipData:back() return self._back or self:rarity() end function ShipData:overlay() return self._overlay end function ShipData:class() return self._class end function ShipData:class_number() return self._class_number end function ShipData:type() return self._type end function ShipData:is_installation() return self._installation end function ShipData:is_pillbox() return self._pillbox end function ShipData:simple_naming() return self._simple_naming end function ShipData:card() if self._card ~= nil then return self._card elseif self._card_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._card_reference, self):card() end api_id = self:api_id() if api_id then return Formatting:ship_card(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._card_extension) end return self._card end function ShipData:card_damaged() if self._card_damaged ~= nil then return self._card_damaged elseif self._card_damaged_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._card_damaged_reference, self):card_damaged() end api_id = self:api_id() if api_id then return Formatting:ship_card_damaged(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._card_damaged_extension) end return self._card_damaged end function ShipData:battle_card() if self._battle_card ~= nil then return self._battle_card elseif self._battle_card_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._battle_card_reference, self):battle_card() end api_id = self:api_id() if api_id then return Formatting:ship_battle_card(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._battle_card_extension) end return self._battle_card end function ShipData:battle_card_layers() return self._battle_card_layers end function ShipData:battle_card_damaged() if self._battle_card_damaged ~= nil then return self._battle_card_damaged elseif self._battle_card_damaged_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._battle_card_damaged_reference, self):battle_card_damaged() end api_id = self:api_id() if api_id then return Formatting:ship_battle_card_damaged(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._battle_card_damaged_extension) end return self._battle_card_damaged end function ShipData:cg() if self._cg ~= nil then return self._cg elseif self._cg_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._cg_reference, self):cg() end local api_id, simple_naming = self:api_id(), self:simple_naming() if api_id or simple_naming then return Formatting:ship_cg(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._cg_extension, simple_naming) end return self._cg end function ShipData:cg_damaged() if self._cg_damaged ~= nil then return self._cg_damaged elseif self._cg_damaged_reference then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._cg_damaged_reference, self):cg_damaged() end local api_id, simple_naming = self:api_id(), self:simple_naming() if api_id or simple_naming then return Formatting:ship_cg_damaged(api_id, self:unique_name(), self:type(), self._cg_damaged_extension, simple_naming) end return self._cg_damaged end function ShipData:level() return self._level end function ShipData:hp() return self._hp end function ShipData:hp_max() return self._hp_max end function ShipData:hp_married() local bonuses = { 0 = 4, 1 = 4, 2 = 4, 3 = 5, 4 = 6, 5 = 7, 6 = 7, 7 = 8, 8 = 8, 9 = 9, } local exceptions = { 131 = true, -- Yamato 143 = true, -- Musashi 163 = true, -- Maruyu -- 402 = true, -- Maruyu Kai (is +4, 7 -> 11) 171 = true, -- Bismarck 172 = true, -- Bismarck Kai 173 = true, -- Bismarck zwei 178 = true, -- Bismarck drei 275 = true, -- Nagato Kai 276 = true, -- Mutsu Kai 352 = true, -- Hayasui Kai 441 = true, -- Littorio 442 = true, -- Roma 446 = true, -- Italia 447 = true, -- Roma Kai } local hp = self:hp() if not hp then return nil end local api_id = self:api_id() if exceptionsapi_id then return self:hp_max() else local hp_digit = math.floor(hp / 10) local bonus = bonuseshp_digit if bonus then return hp + bonus else return nil end end end function ShipData:firepower() return self._firepower end function ShipData:firepower_max() return self._firepower_max end function ShipData:firepower_leveled() if self._firepower_leveled then return self._firepower_leveled end return self:firepower_max() end function ShipData:torpedo() return self._torpedo end function ShipData:torpedo_max() return self._torpedo_max end function ShipData:torpedo_leveled() if self._torpedo_leveled then return self._torpedo_leveled end return self:torpedo_max() end function ShipData:aa() return self._aa end function ShipData:aa_max() return self._aa_max end function ShipData:aa_leveled() if self._aa_leveled then return self._aa_leveled end return self:aa_max() end function ShipData:armor() return self._armor end function ShipData:armor_max() return self._armor_max end function ShipData:armor_leveled() if self._armor_leveled then return self._armor_leveled end return self:armor_max() end function ShipData:asw() return self._asw end function ShipData:asw_max() return self._asw_max end function ShipData:asw_leveled(level) if not level and self._level then level = self._level end if level then local asw = self:asw() if asw then return math.floor(((self:asw_max() or asw) - asw) * level / 99 + asw) end end return self:asw_max() end function ShipData:evasion() return self._evasion end function ShipData:evasion_max() return self._evasion_max end function ShipData:evasion_leveled(level) if not level and self._level then level = self._level end if level then local evasion = self:evasion() if evasion then return math.floor(((self:evasion_max() or evasion) - evasion) * level / 99 + evasion) end end return self:evasion_max() end function ShipData:los() return self._los end function ShipData:los_max() return self._los_max end function ShipData:los_leveled(level) if not level and self._level then level = self._level end if level then local los = self:los() if los then return math.floor(((self:los_max() or los) - los) * level / 99 + los) end end return self:los_max() end function ShipData:luck() return self._luck end function ShipData:luck_max() return self._luck_max end function ShipData:luck_leveled() if self._luck_leveled then return self._luck_leveled end return self:luck() end function ShipData:buildable() return self._buildable end function ShipData:buildable_lsc() return self._buildable_lsc end function ShipData:build_time() return self._build_time end function ShipData:remodel_from() return self._remodel_from end function ShipData:remodel_to() return self._remodel_to end function ShipData:remodel_level() return self._remodel_level end function ShipData:remodel_cost() return {fuel = false, ammo = self._remodel_ammo, steel = self._remodel_steel, bauxite = false, devmat = self._remodel_development_material, screw = false} end function ShipData:remodel_blueprint() return self._remodel_blueprint end function ShipData:remodel_catapult() return self._remodel_catapult end function ShipData:remodel_to_level() return self._remodel_to_level end function ShipData:remodel_to_cost() return {fuel = false, ammo = self._remodel_to_ammo, steel = self._remodel_to_steel, bauxite = false, devmat = self._remodel_to_development_material, screw = false} end function ShipData:remodel_to_blueprint() return self._remodel_to_blueprint end function ShipData:remodel_to_catapult() return self._remodel_to_catapult end function ShipData:modernization() return {firepower = self._firepower_mod, torpedo = self._torpedo_mod, aa = self._aa_mod, armor = self._armor_mod, luck = self._luck_mod} end function ShipData:scrap() return {fuel = self._scrap_fuel, ammo = self._scrap_ammo, steel = self._scrap_steel, bauxite = self._scrap_baux, devmat = false, screw = false} end function ShipData:fuel() return self._fuel end function ShipData:ammo() return self._ammo end function ShipData:slot_space(slot) if self._equipment then local equipment_slot = self._equipmentslot if equipment_slot then return equipment_slot.size, equipment_slot.estimation end end return nil end function ShipData:slot(slot) if self._equipment then local equipment_slot = self._equipmentslot if equipment_slot then if type(equipment_slot.equipment) "string" then self:_prepare_Equipment() equipment_slot.equipment = Equipment(equipment_slot.equipment) end return equipment_slot.equipment, equipment_slot.size, equipment_slot.estimation end end return nil end function ShipData:slots() return self._slots or self:slots_length() end function ShipData:slots_length() if self._equipment then return #self._equipment end return nil end function ShipData:total_space() if not self._equipment then return nil end local total_space = 0 local size for _, v in ipairs(self._equipment) do size = v.size if size nil then total_space = nil break elseif size false then else total_space = total_space + size end end return total_space end function ShipData:speed() return self._speed end function ShipData:range() return self._range end function ShipData:air_power(count_recons) local air_power = 0 local slots_length = self:slots_length() if not slots_length then air_power = self._as_rating end for i = 1, slots_length or 0 do local slot_equipment, slot_space = self:slot(i) if slot_equipment nil or slot_space nil then --we have missing information, fall back to hard-coded air power air_power = self._as_rating break elseif slot_equipment ~= false then --if there is an equipment local slot_equipment_type = slot_equipment:type() local slot_equipment_aa = slot_equipment:aa() if slot_equipment_aa and (slot_equipment_type 6 or slot_equipment_type 7 or slot_equipment_type 8 or slot_equipment_type 11 or count_recons and slot_equipment_type 10) then air_power = air_power + math.floor(math.sqrt(slot_space) * slot_equipment_aa) elseif slot_equipment_aa nil then --we have missing information, fall back to hard-coded air power air_power = self._as_rating break end end end return air_power end function ShipData:gun_fit_properties(fit_group) if not self._gun_fit_properties then return nil else return self._gun_fit_propertiesfit_group end end function ShipData:night_bombing() return self._night_bombing end function ShipData:opening_torpedo() return self._opening_torpedo end function ShipData:asw_attack() return self._asw_attack end function ShipData:seasonal() return self._seasonal end --The voice actor for this ship. A string, or nil if unknown. --EXPERIMENTAL, DO NOT USE. Spec for this feature may rapidly change. function ShipData:voice_actor() if self._voice_actor ~= nil then return self._voice_actor elseif self._voice_actor_reference or self:remodel_from() then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._voice_actor_reference or self:remodel_from(), self):voice_actor() end return self._voice_actor end --The artist for this ship. A string, or nil if unknown. --EXPERIMENTAL, DO NOT USE. Spec for this feature may rapidly change. function ShipData:artist() if self._artist ~= nil then return self._artist elseif self._artist_reference or self:remodel_from() then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._artist_reference or self:remodel_from(), self):artist() end return self._artist end --The availability for this ship. --false = not available. --nil = unknown. --Otherwise a table with obtainment methods under numeric keys and optional detailed data under the obtainment method key. --E.g. {"drop", "event_reward", "event_drop", -- drop = , -- event_reward = , -- event_drop = } --EXPERIMENTAL, DO NOT USE. Spec for this feature may rapidly change. function ShipData:availability() if self:remodel_from() then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self:remodel_from(), self):availability() else return self._availability end end --The implementation date for this ship. A 3-tuple of year, month, day (JST) as a table, or nil if unknown. --EXPERIMENTAL, DO NOT USE. Spec for this feature may rapidly change. function ShipData:implementation_date() if self._implementation_date ~= nil then return self._implementation_date elseif self._implementation_date_reference or self:remodel_from() then Ship = Ship or require(self._constructor_module) return Ship:create_from_reference(self._implementation_date_reference or self:remodel_from(), self):implementation_date() end return self._implementation_date end function ShipData:_prepare_Equipment() if not Equipment then Equipment = require('Module:Equipment') end end function ShipData:create(ship) ship = ship or {} if ship._class then ship._class = ShipClass(ship._class) end setmetatable(ship, ship) ship.__index = self ship.__call = self.__call return ship end return ShipData